Another Celebratory Acheivement
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: I've recently finished my first year of writing Fanfiction, so here's a small short story for your enjoyment.


(HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO BOTH MY READERS AND MYSELF! Just a little something I put together celebrating some of my most memorable moments from my first year in FF. And yes, this will include PLENTY of references and other things, but fear not, we shall keep it T. San is also here to help, say Hi San.)

(Anyo dur errybodies~)

(Goal #1 for year two: Teach San to English. Anything to add before we begin?)

(Well, I can speak English fine, thank you very much . But just enjoy this commemorative reminisce everyone! How's that for English? -glares at Shadic-)

Another Celebratory Achievement

An All-Around Short Story

By - Shadistic Archdevil with assistance from Sangelvii

Shadic threw his bag on the couch after entering his apartment. It had been a rough day at X Dimension, what with some of the musicians getting into fights with artists and some members quitting after losing faith in the company. Sangelvic soon followed in after. Since the both were programmers, they had pooled some money to buy an apartment so they could focus on working and hoping to get better jobs soon.

"Ugh…I don't think this day could get any better…"

"Well, you have to remember Shadic, it could always be worse."

"I guess...you mind cooking dinner? I'm feeling too tired to do my duties…"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You dress up as a butler next time you cook, since you always make me wear a maid outfit when I lose a bet."

Shadic weighed his options. There was still some work to do tonight before he went to sleep, so he would need some energy. San made some damn good dinners too….

"Fine. It'll be worth it, just wait."

"Alright, what do you want?"

San put her hands on her hip and waited for an answer. Shadic groaned and mumbled something about Italian food, and San headed to the kitchen. Contrary to what others think, they weren't dating or anything. It was simply a matter of survival in the world, and nothing more.

Shadic sighed as he put his headset on over his head after seating himself at his computer in the living room. He turned on the lights and made the necessary preparations. It was natural for him and San to eat while on their computers. He set up the gaming systems and began to settle into his seat. San walked in after a couple minutes with two plates of hot pasta. She set them in their spots and adjusted into her position. Shadic drank some of the juice he had brought on his way over. They were legal to drink, but who does that nowadays?

"Ugh...Let's see what's left to do…"

"Well, you still have to write some stories...And then there's also thinking about the company and setting up a new working pace since we're behind schedule."

Shadic groaned. "Okay, I guess I'll work on stories first. Who knows, maybe I'll have enough time to draw or read some fanfics."

"Heh. The mighty Shadic hacking at life even more than he already does." San teased.

"It's not hacking, it's just being way too occupied. Now, lend me a hand with these stories."

"Alright, alright."

The two worked together for three hours straight, able to finish multiple chapters and planning to update them later. Afterall, two is better than one, right? They discussed future plans and approaches towards the company, with San mostly complaining about how boring it was and Shadic threatening to put her in a maid outfit(again). At the almost exact mark of one-hundred eighty minutes, Shadic and San both collapsed onto their keyboards simultaneously.

"Break...Please..."

"I think that's enough for today..."

Shadic stretched out his arms, allowing a deep inhale followed by a yawn. The familiar ping of a Skype notification rang.

"Looks like Reggie wants to League." He glared at the screen out of exhaustion.

"Then go and have fun. We worked for three hours straight, anyways."

"Can and will do." Shadic logged into League of Legends, suddenly getting messaged furiously by a certain author. He face-palmed and slid his hand up to his forehead.

San contained herself from laughing at the expressions Shadic made at the screen. "I'll be reading some online manga. Don't yell too much, 'mmk?"

Although apparently, everyone morphed into pure chaos regardless of what San asked either way. Well, except Shadic, who just stayed mute, containing his rage and plotting the assassination of the other authors silently in his head.

"Alright, I'm getting WAY too tired to function like a human being…"

"Don't you mean a hacking harem king?" San asked, hinting towards the never-ending teasing she did to him. Shadic sighed and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"I'll be up 'til 10, just don't waste all of the toothpaste this time."

"Sorry, but this guy needs his pearly whites."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"Alright, holler if you need anything."

"Will d- GOD DANG IT!"

At that moment, another blue screen popped up on San's monitor, causing her to glare up at Shadic, whose face was reminding her of the emoticons that they often posted on Skype.

"What?"

"I got a Code 404. Why do you keep doing this?!"

Shadic smirked and slowly came back down the stairs and glanced at her computer.

"Why not?"

So, we're going to try to keep this as non-violent as possible, since the fic is still T-Rated. This is where San proceeded to bash Shadic's face with a pistol (that she got from who-knows-where) for not only making a terrible reference, but also for doing this to her computer. Let's just say the night ended with Shadic running up the stairs for his life while San chased him around with a plushie that they had modified to shoot out rockets. Shadic finally made it up the stairs and into the only bedroom they had, promptly shoving his toothbrush in his mouth, much like a hentai scene in any ecchi anime. Oh right, T-rated, sorry.

"Shadic! When I get up there, you're as good as dead!"

"K!"

"SHADIC ASDFGFDJHGKF"

Oh, how he loved to tick her off. With a small waft of wind, he took off his shirt and jumped into the bed and fell asleep. Just like that, San flung the door wide open in the room and saw Shadic taking up the whole bed...again. So, she did what anyone would do to a gentle soul sleeping on the shared bed.

She shoved him onto the floor and stepped on him after putting on some high heels while tying him up and chaining him to a wall. Poor, little Shadic.

"CAUSE THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD DO, SAN!"

"Nobody ever said I was normal~"

"Mother of god…"

And San just let him bleed her a puddle (No, not cry her a river, because Shadic always said 'Real men don't cry'). He just shrugged and whimpered a bit before falling back asleep.

The Next Morning

Shadic awoke with a stretch and a yawn as he realized he was freed of his traps. San walked out of the bathroom with her towel robe on, but her hair still a mess. He guessed that she would've assumed he would've still been asleep, but...oh crap.

"S-Shadic?!"

"WAIT! IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! THIS ISN'T A GENERIC HAREM ANIME SO LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"NO!"

A for Effort. F for Results. He tried, but managed to make it out of the room with his left eye still in tact. Oh wait, he was all there, it just felt like he was being torn apart because San was one hell of a roommate.

"Ugh…"

Shadic muttered to himself and after about 3 hours, the two headed off for work.

"Ready to tackle more paperwork and programming?"

"Ugh, San, don't rub it in that the company's a hard thing to handle."

"Well, hey, today's a special day."

"Oh no…"

Shadic felt his heart drop. Did he forget her birthday? Did he forget the cake for everyone at work? Only one way to find out. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the company building to find that all the lights were off. San had disappeared, but then again, she would always go around back to make sure that no one was invading the building, but she left rather quickly. Not thinking, he turned on the lights and immediately lost balance at the sight in front of him.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SHADIC!"

There was his whole company, along with the Elgang, and some champions the League. San was holding a Red Velvet cake out for him, since it was the only cake he liked. He grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find and found out that he accidentally pulled down Valak's pants.

"HAPPY- OH YOU WANT YOUR PRESENT RIGHT NOW? ALRIGHTY THEN!"

"WAIT! DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN HAS ARRIVED!"

"DEAR GOD SAN SAVE ME!"

"You kinda deserve it…"

"Summoner Shadic, we came here to wish you a happy first anniversary on your writing career, even if you just started writing with us!"

"Thanks Darius…"

"Shadic, it is I, your Cyborg Assassin Blade Master. I am grateful to be of your service, and happy anniversary and may your luck not fade with your second year."

Shadic smiled and got up with the help of Edan. He grinned and scratched the back of his head while Sona and Amelia were beating up Valak and Draven in the background.

"MAN NOW MY FACE IS CLOAKED IN BLACK!"

"This isn't just a dream, right?"

"Certainly a Night to remember, Shadic."

"Well, I came here with a lack of sleep, no intention to study, and plenty of Stress…"

"Hey, we've been here for you all along."

"Yeah! We're in this together forever man!"

"It's not a curse of fate, but rather a turn of fortunate events."

"LONG HAIRED PRETTY BOY COMING THROUGH!"

Alas, my fellow readers, the story comes to a close. Short, but sweet. I do hope I continue to gain your respect and appreciation throughout our second year together, and maybe allow me to delve more into other categories as well. Here's to us, the combination that will never be broken. I love you all, and I hope for a grand second year with you all!


End file.
